Love
by Worse than Duck Baby
Summary: The ponies are faced with a new problem, one the Elements of Harmony can't fix.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well hello there, and welcome to my first story on fanficton! Please review, good or bad (I need to improve my work), just do so politely. If my story is an eyesore, please inform me why so I can change it, not just rant about how I suck and my story is stupid. Please inform me if the ponies are OOC (which they probably are), and if my grammar's terrible (which it probably is). Please don't mind the title, it's just temporary, until I come up with a better one (if I do so at all)...**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own My Little pony and it's Characters. They are owned by Hasbro. This is fanfiction.**_

_**There will be character death and angst, just informing you now. If you want romance, turn back, it won't happen.**_

Weeping over her friend's demise was something Twilight never anticipated. Before her being forced rudely into Ponyville, she had thought of friendship as something from an old filly's tale, vague, unrealistic, and rare, if ever occurring at all.

"Hey, Fluttershy? Are you okay? I'll fix this! I swear by Celestia!"

_The…the thing failed to speak for a few moments, just staring at the now crying royalty. It gave a half smile, paying no heed to it's showing fang. It searched it's memory for such a pony, and came up with the oddest of results. Magic? Generousity? It was so unfamiliar, and comforting to have the pony around, and it didn't know why. It decided to be courteous for the visitor, she probably deserved it, with her practically reeking of love and kindness and determination. Something was not right- it knew her from somewhere…._

_Suddenly it was pulled into an embrace, tears running down it's shoulder. It was a common pony habit to return the gesture, and it did such. It did not understand why the purple alicorn cried even more. For her sake, it didn't feed on her love. That very idea just seemed immoral, something it'd never do. It didn't know how it knew._

* * *

The Carousel Boutique was bringing in more business than it had in years, being one of the few surviving clothing businesses in Equestria, because most of others in the same trade were run by unicorns. Rarity was simply lucky to have not caught the disease, something she for certain wouldn't take for granted.

Her clothes were as beautiful as ever, the only change was the slightly grayer tones of the fabrics. The clothes, despite this, were more lively and full of colors than others. Rarity liked seeing the light in every situation, however difficult that was. She still greeted customers with a bright smile, and spent time with her friends whenever possible. She helped cheer ponies up when Pinkie wasn't around. Because of the crisis, she had dropped the drama queen way of acting, because it was time to get serious. It would get her and the general populace nowhere if she panicked over everything. It was time to act, while she still could.

The sun was just rising, a signal for the white unicorn to get out of her bed. Her hair was an absolute mess, she thought absently, as she made her way, staggering, to her mirror. Using her glistening blue magic, she placed her hair where she wanted it, without a hurry. It's good to look nice for visitors and customers, it helps the mood. As she yawned, she noticed that her teeth were somewhat sharper than usual, but just dismissed it as her mind playing tricks on herself. If it wasn't…. Rarity wouldn't know what to do.

* * *

Fumbling with her crown, Twilight signed some official papers granting the royal guard permission to dispatch in cities and capture the infected, trying to hold her head high. She absolutely must protect the healthy ponies, even if it meant condemning ponies who have not fully transformed yet, or have been resisting. She couldn't help but wonder why in the hoof fillies would want to be her. There was no glamour, no dignity, and no friends involved, as she was gradually becoming distant with them , due to the royal duties.

The pony who she handed the papers to put a hoof on her shoulder, smiling mournfully. "You've never been good with decisions, Twily. I'm not either. Being princess isn't the best thing in the world, eh? It's a shame those drawings you posted on the wall as a filly came true, in one way or another. Might as well make the best of it." He tucked them oh so carefully in his uniform's pocket, an action done, in Twilight's guess, numerous times. He knows firsthand what power could do to a good pony, most official business passed through him one way or another. "I trust you Twily." That nickname brought so many good memories, thinking of them left Twilight crying, wishing she could still make more. "I hope…I hope the disease will stop soon… Shiny. Don't fall victim, please." "I will try my best, Twily."

_**I am sorry if my author's note is longer than the chapter itself. Bear with me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I made some modifications to the first chapter concerting dividers. Here is a text guide so you don't get confused (because I would) :**_

Normal

_Changeling pov/pony thoughts_

_Written text_

**_Author's note_**

**_I don't believe I have anything else to say...except enjoy!_**

Rainbow Dash hates losing with a passion. Even if she lost to her friends, she'd bear a grudge for a week. She wasn't arrogant or anything. No way, she was just concerned. If- if she lost now.

A flash of pain swept through the blue Pegasus, bringing her down to the floor. The fang was itching to come out, itching to be free and expose her for what she was, A failure, for catching the damn disease, for being a danger to her friends. She didn't know how she could've prevented it, but it was probably possible. Damn her ignorance for thinking she was too cool to catch it. Damn her fear for believing it.

Never in her life did Rainbow Dash regret being a Pegasus, and this was no exception. Her relationship with the Wonderbolts was going well, despite all odds. They seemed to accept her, and not be bothered by the disease they somehow knew she caught. Thank Celestia her wings were still intact, she wouldn't know what to do otherwise.

Her doorbell rang. Sighing, the blue ponychangelingwhatever got up and answered the door, her Wonderbolts uniform still on from the show the day before. A gray delivery pony with a yellow mane dropped a package in front of her, smiling awkwardly. Rainbow Dash signed the paper, and gave the mare an incredibly large tip. She closed the door as politely as she could manage, and ripped open the package eagerly. The newest Daring Doo book was revealed. _Wait, is that Pinkie on the cover?_

* * *

_Fluttershy had just been weakened enough to be fully transformed. The disease was finally set to removing all traces of Fluttershy, passing out helped it to remove their host's personality. It wasn't hard, really, for it's host forgot everything a day before. To its amusement, everything from it's host's cowardice to care for animals was removed, except for one seemingly useless trait, kindness. It refused to go, with a force stronger than the one combating it. It would honestly be of no use when their host became a changeling anyway. Satisfied with their work being done, 879354 injected the hivemind. _

* * *

There were light taps on Twilight's door at 3:19 in the afternoon. The princess put down her book quietly, and used her glistening magenta magic to open the door. The newest addition to the Royal Guard, who she believed was named Flash Sentry, handed her a letter from Mayor Mare.

_Princess Twilight,_

_ It is of my concern that your organization skills are needed yet again. With Fluttershy infected, the animals in Ponyville are running wild, and we need your help to think of a solution, if you have the time._

_Thank you,_

_Mayor Mare_

He stood there patiently as she read it, not asking any questions. Twilight placed the letter on her desk, and looked at him, the gears turning in her head.

"Please ask Celestia to push back some of my plans so I can go to Ponyville within the range of the next three days. Contact Mayor Mare to tell her I will be there in that timeframe.", the purple mare said, and the guard pony left the room to do just that.

After he left, Twilight opened her book to page 54 and resumed reading. She had hoped that she'd find some valuable information on the disease in one of the few books about changelings at the library, but she had little to no luck so far. It just described their instincts, habitat, and the like. Nothing was said about where they came from, even. The element of magic couldn't help but feel cheated at the lack of information. She did, however, find a quite interesting patch of text.

_ Changelings are not as soulless as ponies may think. They can develop personalities, and socialize in groups like ponies. When in combat, they all act the same because they are under the _hivemind_, which unites them when needed most._

_ They don't hang out with ponies just for the sake of feeding off love. They find pony company enjoyable, and act just about the same as the mares and stallions they are with. They may get carried away with feeding, which is the reason they are looked at as monsters. Of course, they possess bad qualities as well, but ponies do too._

The text led into the Changeling burning of Equestria, making Twilight wonder if executing the former ponies was a good idea after all._ Twilight, they couldn't go free and make other ponies infected either. With the number of infecteds, the dungeons would fill up. It's really the only way…_

The alicorn closed the book. As princess, she couldn't doubt herself or her methods in the time of disaister. She took one last look at the changeling propaganda, and threw it into the fire.

_**Please review, and by no means go easy on me!'**_


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight headed out the door, with her crown on her head (for Rarity to see of course, the white mare would be distressed if she didn't see Twilight wearing it). Flash Sentry guided her through the castle, to its train stop. Twilight ceased her steps when in front of the train, memories almost leaking from the vehicle. The purple alicorn just loved the Friendship Express, it was basically the embodiment of joy.

"Ah, Princess, ah understand how beautiful my train is, but we're not able to leave without by tha order of Celestia."

Smiling sheepishly, Twilight finally boarded the Friendship Express, headed to Ponyville.

* * *

Flash was somewhat angered by the youngest Princess's behavior. He never had the luxury of first class seating by himself, and when it was offered (for free!) to the Princess and she turned it down, he was almost gasping in shock. She seemed so ungrateful for the riches put at her feet. Having grown up in a low-class family, he never had the things she had all her life.

As frustrated as he was, it was a guard's duty to remain silent and respond only to orders. Sentry was certainly not keen on getting fired.

* * *

Twilight trotted off the train, looking for her escort. She smiled happily at a familiar face, but her expression faltered as she examined the pink pony. She seemed devoid of any life, with her hair straight and appearing to have slightly less color. The alicorn's pace slowed as she was headed towards her friend. Pinkie started to make a hesitant smile, and Twilight felt that if at least her friend didn't lose her smile, there was still hope.

To the purple mare's surprise, the Element of Laughter bowed slightly to her presence. Before Twilight could comment, she was embraced in a warm hug. In a mix of incoherent words and sobs, the pink pony greeted her friend,"Twilight! I've missed you so much! We've got soooo much to talk about! You've been gone two months and so much has happened! A week ago I found Rainbow's secrect supply of cider and I…."

Yes, everything was going to be alright. Fluttershy wouldn't want her to be stuck in a rut, she'd want Twilight to make the best of her situation. Twilight owed the Pegasus that much, at least.

* * *

_ Newly formed, 875302FS snuck out of its castle cell using its ability to dematerialize, the hive demanding its presence. With the security, though, it would be risky to continue. 875302FS located the nearest security guard, knocked him out with a swift punch where it would not hurt …much, put him in her cell, and made sure he'd be comfy when he awoke. Satisfied, it made its way out of the castle, masquerading as the guard pony. It set off towards the hive, naturally knowing its way._

_ Truth be told, it was expecting better security in Celestia's castle, not to escape in half an hour._

_**Please review, positive, negative, I don't mind! If my story sucks, tell me why~**_


End file.
